Meteor Garden
by Yang Mei Lin
Summary: Ying De adalah sekolah yang dihuni oleh orang-orang yang kaya, namun ada seorang gadis bernama Shan Cai yang berasal dari keluarga miskin masuk sekolah itu, dia bahkan berani menentang F4, suatu kelompok yang ditakuti oleh para siswa-siswi, maupun guru-guru. Mampukah Shan Cai menghadapi F4?
1. Chapter 1

Hi semua! Kali ini saya membuat fic tentang serial taiwan yang berjudul Meteor Garden. Disini saya tetap memberi judul Meteor Garden. Okay, selamat membaca!

Title: Meteor Garden (流星花園 / Liu Xing Hua Yuan)

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Pengarang Aslinya Meteor Garden :D

Pair: Dao Ming Si X Shan Cai

Warning: OC, OOC, Gaje, Typo, dsb

Summary: Ying De adalah sekolah yang dihuni oleh orang-orang yang kaya, namun ada seorang gadis bernama Shan Cai yang berasal dari keluarga miskin masuk sekolah itu, dia bahkan berani menentang F4, suatu kelompok yang ditakuti oleh para siswa-siswi, maupun guru-guru. Mampukah Shan Cai menghadapi F4?

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

(A/N: Okay, saya akan bertahu di awal, saya akan memberikan beberapa OC dan menghilangkan beberapa tokoh seperti Dou Ming Feng (mamanya Dou Ming Si) si nenek sihir jahat itu, tetap keluar sih cuma dikit banget. Terus perjodohan dengan Xiao Zi tetap ada! Selamat membaca, jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan REVIEW!)

'Huuh... Lagi-lagi kelompok yang dinamakan F4 itu membuat seorang siswa keluar dari sekolah lagi' kata Shan Cai dalam hati.

Semua siswa-siswi sedang memandang dari jauh seorang siswa yang mengangkat barang-barangnya. Tiba-tiba ada 4 orang anak lelaki berjalan, semua siswa-siswi langsung menepi tak terkecuali Shan Cai.

Diantara 4 orang anak itu ada seorang anak yang seperti preman, dia berjalan di depan ketiga anak yang lainnya, ya anak itu adalah Dou Ming Si ketua F4 yang ditakuti ditambah dia adalah anak orang kaya dan dia tampan.

'Menyebalkan, apakah karena mereka kaya mereka berhak berbuat semena-mena dengan menjaili siswa yang berurusan dengan mereka!?' Kata Shan Cai dalam hati

~Keesokan harinya

Shan Cai sedang berjalan bersama Li Zhen sahabat baiknya di sekolah Ying De. Mereka mengangkut kardus. Tapi tanpa sengaja Li Zhen menabrak 'seseorang'.

"Ah, apa kau tidak punya mata?" Kata orang yang ditabrak Li Zhen atau lebih tepatnya ketua F4 Dao Ming Si

"Dui bu ji! (Maaf!)" Kata Li Zhen sambil menunduk hormat.

"Jika maaf ada gunanya, untuk apa ada polisi!?" Kata Dao Ming Si sambil mendorong Li Zhen ke tembok. Shan Cai tidak tahan melihat kelakuan Dao Ming Si yang semena-mena terhadap sahabat baiknya.

"F4, beraninya kalian berlaku semena-mena!?" Teriak Shan Cai memberanikan diri

"Ni shuo shen me? (Apa katamu?)" Kata Dao Ming Si dengan nada mengancam

"Aku berkata kalian tidak boleh berlaku semena-mena!" Kata Shan Cai membentak.

Dao Ming Si memandang tajam Shan Cai dan berkata

"Kau sudah berurusan dengan F4!"

~Keesokan harinya

Shan Cai sedang membuka lokernya dia melihat sebuah memo merah di lokernya bertuliskan 'You'll dead' dan ditimpa tulisan F4.

"Ya Tuhan, aku mendapat memo merah ini!" Kata Shan Cai dengan panik. Ya, siapa yang tidak takut jika mendapat memo merah itu? Itu adalah tanda seseorang itu telah berurusan dengan F4 dan akan mendapat celaka besar.

Shan Cai pun segera menuju kelas, entah kenapa semua orang menjauhinya!? Bahkan teman baiknya Li Zhen juga. Ketika dia masuk kelas, ember berisi tepung jatuh dari atas.

"Ah, apa ini?" Kata Shan Cai sambil memandangi tubuhnya yang penuh tepung.

"Hahaha!" Seisi kelas tertawa.

'Huuh, dasar F4 babi yang tidak punya otak! Shen jing bing! (Gila!) Wang ba dan! (Bajingan! {***maaf ga ada maksud pakai kata2 kasar, cuma di film nya biasanya gitu***})

Lalu seorang lelaki datang menghampiri Shan Cai sambil membawa sapu tangan dan mengusap muka Shan Cai.

Seisi kelas melongo melihat itu.

"Hua Zhe Lei, kau ngapain bantu wanita itu?" Kata seorang lelaki di kelas.

"Aku tidak suka melihat kalian mengerjai dia." Kata lelaki yang dipanggil Hua Zhe Lei itu.

"Kenapa? Kami hanya membantu F4!" Kata lelaki di kelas itu lagi.

"Terserah! Tetapi aku tidak suka melihat hal ini!" Kata Hua Zhe Lei sambil berlalu pergi. Shan Cai bingung dengan sikap salah satu anggota F4 itu.

~saat pulang sekolah

Shan Cai menuju tempat motornya diparkirkan dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat ban motornya kempes.

"Ya Tuhan!" Kata Shan Cai sambil mendorong motornya.

Saat malam harinya Shan Cai duduk di atas atap bersama 'seorang wanita'

"Jie jie, apa kau tau!? Aku sudah membuat masalah dengan F4 yang sering kuceritakan. Aku hari ini mendapat masalah yang besar, aku harus bagaimana? tetapi hari ini salah satu anggota F4 membantuku, kira-kira kenapa? Apa dia hanya pura-pura?" Kata Shan Cai

"Kau sudah memulai jadi kau juga harus mengakhirinya, sejak kecil kau adalah gadis yang sangat tegar, aku percaya kau pasti bisa! Mengenai lelaki itu aku tidak tau, aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya." Kata gadis yang ada disamping Shan Cai sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jie jie, apa kau merasa kesepian selama ini? Kau selama ini tinggal sendirian dan tidak punya keluarga. Hanya karena penyakit itu keluargamu mengasingkanmu!" Kata Shan Cai

"Tidak, karena aku adalah Yang Liu Xing. Sewaktu kecil mamaku pernah bercerita aku diberi nama Liu Xing karena saat aku lahir ada bintang jatuh (meteor), dan sekarang nama itu membuat arti yang besar bagiku, bintang-bintang dilangit adalah temanku, terkadang mereka akan turun kesini menemuiku (meteor), Tuhan adalah orang tuaku, dan malam adalah hidupku." Kata gadis yang ternyata bernama Liu Xing (Xing'er) itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jie jie, aku kagum padamu kau benar-benar gadis yang baik dan tegar! Jika saja penyakit itu bisa dipindahkan ke aku! O iya, aku curiga satu hal dari dulu bagaimana jie jie bisa memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari, jie jie tidak bekerja kan?" Kata Shan Cai

"Aku tidak bekerja, jika aku bekerja tidak ada yang mau menerimaku karena penyakitku menular, aku memiliki orang tua mereka selalu memberiku uang dan kau selalu membantuku membeli kebutuhan pokok." Kata Xing'er sambil tersenyum

"Jie jie, percayalah kau pasti sembuh!" Kata Shan Cai dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Xing'er mengelus rambut panjang Shan Cai.

"Shan Cai, xie xie ni! Kau satu satunya orang yang mau bersamaku dan tidak takut tertular penyakitku." Kata Xing'er

~keesokan harinya.

Shan Cai kembali masuk ke sekolah dan hari itu dia sudah cukup banyak tertimpa musibah seperti kursi yang diberi lem, tersiram air 'kotor', dan lainnya, dan yang paling parah adalah motornya kembali dibuat kempes bannya.

Shan Cai pergi ke lantai 2 sekolahnya dan di ruangan terbuka dia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"F4, dasar kalian babi tidak punya otak! Shen jing bing! Wang ba dan!" Teriak Shan Cai sampai nafasnya tidak beraturan. Tiba-tiba ada seorang lelaki menghampiri Shan Cai. Lelaki itu menghampiri Shan Cai.

"Kau kenapa disini?" Tanya lelaki itu.

"Aku... Aku hanya ingin melampiaskan kekesalanku pada teman-temanmu!" Kata Shan Cai.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mencampuri urusan kalian." Kata Lei (Hua Zhe Lei) sambil pergi meninggalkan Shan Cai.

"Tunggu!" Cegah Shan Cai

"Apa?"

"Xie xie ni!" Kata Shan Cai

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Lei

"Karena kau telah menyelamatkanku. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih." Kata Shan Cai.

"Aku hanya tidak suka melihat sikap mereka." Kata Lei sambil keluar dari ruangan terbuka itu.

'Kenapa aku suka berada disisi lelaki itu? Apa aku jatuh cinta pada Hua Zhe Lei!? Dia adalah lelaki yang berbeda dengan teman-temannya!' Kata Shan Cai dalam hati sambil tersenyum kecil.

*TBC*

Gimana? Bagus gak? Hehehe, OC ku udh keluar di chapter 1. Untuk awalnya aku masih tetap mengikuti jalur cerita aslinya, meski ada sedikit perubahan :D okay, REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi semua! Kali ini saya membuat fic tentang serial taiwan yang berjudul Meteor Garden. Disini saya tetap memberi judul Meteor Garden. Okay, selamat membaca!

Title: Meteor Garden (流星花園 / Liu Xing Hua Yuan)

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Pengarang Aslinya Meteor Garden :D

Pair: Dao Ming Si X Shan Cai

Warning: OC, OOC, Gaje, Typo, dsb

Summary: Ying De adalah sekolah yang dihuni oleh orang-orang yang kaya, namun ada seorang gadis bernama Shan Cai yang berasal dari keluarga miskin masuk sekolah itu, dia bahkan berani menentang F4, suatu kelompok yang ditakuti oleh para siswa-siswi, maupun guru-guru. Mampukah Shan Cai menghadapi F4?

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

(A/N: Okay, saya akan bertahu di awal, saya akan memberikan beberapa OC dan menghilangkan beberapa tokoh seperti Dou Ming Feng (mamanya Dou Ming Si) si nenek sihir jahat itu, tetap keluar sih cuma dikit banget. Terus perjodohan dengan Xiao Zi tetap ada! Selamat membaca, jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan REVIEW!)

~keesokan harinya, di sekolah Ying De.

Shan Cai sedang berjalan dan dia berpasan dengan 'F4' (Dao Ming Si, Hua Zhe Lei, Mei Zhou, Xi Men)

Shan Cai sangat ketakutan, sedangkan F4 terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Shan Cai hanya Lei yang menoleh pada Shan Cai.

'Kenapa aku ketakutan!? Aku tidak pernah takut pada siapapun!' Kata Shan Cai dalam hati

TIME SKIP

Shan Cai pulang dari sekolah dan bekerja di toko kue seperti biasa.

"Xiao You, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana? Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kata Shan Cai pada temannya sesama penjaga toko kue yang bernama Xiao You.

"Shan Cai, aku ingat dulu saat kita kecil ada anak yang mengangguku lalu kau menghajar anak itu dan kamu menang! Sekarang kenapa kau menjadi begini?" Kata Xiao You

"Benar, aku harus menjadi seperti dulu. Akan kubuat mereka menyesal." Kata Shan Cai

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Xiao You

"Besok akan kuberitahu!" Kata Shan Cai sambil tersenyum puas.

~Keesokan harinya, disekolah Ying De.

Shan Cai mendatangi Dao Ming Si yang sedang makan bersama teman-temannya.

"Dao Ming Si, jangan kau pikir aku takut padamu!" Kata Shan Cai sambil menempelkan memo merah di dahi Dao Ming Si.

"Kau-" Belum sempat Dao Ming Si berkata Shan Cai sudah pergi.

"Hei, apa itu?" Kata Xi Men.

Dao Ming Si (A Si) mengambil memo itu dan melihat. Memo itu bertuliskan 'You'll dead' dan ditempa tulisan Shan Cai.

"Hahaha! Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani denganmu, dia benar benar mirip jie jie mu!" Kata Mei Zhou. Lei hanya diam.

"Diam! Dia akan melihat akibat berani menentangku!" Kata Dao Ming Si.

~Saat pulang sekolah

Shan Cai melihat sepeda motornya yang diikat dengan rantai.

"Ya Tuhanku!" Kata Shan Cai

Dia pun mengambil palu dan memukuli rantai itu dengan palu, lalu datang seorang lelaki.

"Nona, apa perlu bantuan?" Kata lelaki itu.

"Ah benar, terima kasih!" Kata Shan Cai sambil menyingkir. Lelaki itu pun melepaskan gembok rantai itu.

"Nona, aku sudah membantu nona. Lalu nona harus memberiku imbalan!" Kata lelaki itu.

"Apa? Imbalan? Kau tidak mengatakannya tadi!" Kata Shan Cai

"Aku tidak ingin uang, cukup cium aku saja!" Kata lelaki itu.

"Apa? Cuih... Aku tidak sudi." Kata Shan Cai.

"Hei, aku sudah membantumu!" Kata lelaki itu lagi. Shan Cai pun berlari sekencang kencangnya sambil berteriak keras.

"Tolong! Tolong!" Teriak Shan Cai

Shan Cai tidak melihat ada batu didepannya, dia pun tersandung. Lelaki itu semakin mendekat, Shan Cai menutup matanya dengan lengannya, lalu dia mendengar suara seseorang jatuh dan di depannya sudah ada Hua Zhe Lei.

"Hua Zhe Lei, aku disuruh oleh Dao Ming Si kenapa kau memukulku?" Kata Lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak suka melihat perbuatanmu!" Kata Lei.

"Tapi-" Belum sempat lelaki itu berkata Lei sudah meneriakinya

"Pergi!" Teriak Lei. Lelaki itu pun lari pergi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Lei

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" Jawab Shan Cai

Lei pun berjalan pergi, tetapi Lei mendengar tangisan Shan Cai, dia pun berbalik kembali. Lei mengusap air mata Shan Cai.

"Jangan menangis! Jika kau menangis Dao Ming Si akan senang, bukankah kau sudah menantangnya kau tidak boleh biarkan dirimu kalah!" Kata Lei. Shan Cai memandang Lei.

"Xie xie ni!" Kata Shan Cai.

Lei hanya tersenyum manis dan senyum itulah yang membuat hati Shan Cai terasa hangat, sehingga ia berhenti menangis.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu!" Kata Lei sambil meninggalkan Shan Cai

'Ya Tuhan, dia tersenyum padaku!' Kata Shan Cai dalam hati. Tanpa Shan Cai dan Lei sadari, sedari tadi ada 'seseorang' memakai jubah hitam se pergelangan kaki juga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya (termasuk kepala). Dia adalah seorang wanita, dia cantik tetapi wajahnya tampak pucat, wanita itu tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang entah apa maksudnya. Siapa dia? (Author: RAHASIA :P)

~Keesokan harinya, di sekolah Ying De

Shan Cai mendatangi Dao Ming Si yang sedang duduk-duduk di rumput bersama teman-temannya.

"Dao Ming Si, ni zhen de wang ba dan (kau benar2 bajingan)!" Kata Shan Cai membentak.

"Kenapa?" Kata A Si tenang

"Kau menyuruh orang untuk menciumku, apa maksudmu?" Kata Shan Cai membentak

"Aku-" belum sempat A Si menyelesaikan perkataannya, Shan Cai sudah pergi dahulu.

"Wah, A Si dia benar benar mirip jie jie mu!" Kata Xi Men.

"Diam!" Kata A Si membentak.

Sepulang sekolah A Si tidak pulang kerumah, dia mendatangi rumah orang suruhannya kemarin. Sesampainya disana dia langsung masuk tanpa ada tata krama (tidak mengetuk pintu)

"Tuan Dao Ming Si, ada apa datang kesini? Apa butuh bantuanku lagi?" Tanya lelaki yang kemarin membantu Shan Cai.

Dao Ming Si menonjok orang itu, orang itu pun meringis kesakitan.

"Tuan, ada apa?" Kata orang itu.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu melakukan sejauh itu, aku hanya menyuruhmu membuatnya takut! Itu saja!" Kata Dao Ming Si.

"Tetapi, aku belum melakukannya, karena Hao Zhe Lei datang!" Kata orang itu sambil tetap dalam posisi jatuh.

"Hao Zhe Lei... untuk apa dia menolong Shan Cai? Apa dia menyukai Shan Cai? Kenapa jadi aku yang gelisah? Apa hubungannya denganku jika Lei menyukai gadis itu." Kata Dao Ming Si lalu pergi keluar rumah lelaki itu.

~Dirumah Dao Ming Si

Dao Ming Si sedang curhat pada kepala asisten keluarganya, karena selama ini dia tinggal sendiri ayahnya di luar negeri mengurusi perusahaan, ibunya di USA juga mengurusi perusahaan, kakak satu-satunya menikah dengan pengusaha dan mengikuti suaminya di luar negeri.

"Kenapa Lei menolong Shan Cai? Aku sangat bingung." Kata Dao Ming Si pada kepala asisten.

"Xiao ye (tuan muda), tidak perlu memikirkan kenapa tuan Hua Zhe Lei menolongnya! Sebaiknya xiao ye memikirkan kenapa xiao ye bisa begitu gelisah karena hal ini!" Kata kepala asisten.

"Betul! Kenapa aku begitu gelisah karena Lei menolong Shan Cai!? Apa hubungannya denganku?" Kata Dao Ming Si.

"Xiao ye, ini adalah tanda-tanda bahwa anda jatuh cinta pada nona Shan Cai!" Kata kepala asisten.

Dao Ming Si tampak berfikir.

"Tapi mana mungkin! Hmm... Bawa Shan Cai kesini sekarang juga!" Kata Dao Ming Si.

"Tapi, ini sudah malam!" Kata kepala asisten.

"Memang kenapa? Cepat bawa dia!" Kata Dao Ming Si

"Baik!"

Shan Cai pun dibawa paksa kerumah Dao Ming Si. Disana dia didandani sangat cantik lalu dibawa menemui Dao Ming Si.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Tanya Shan Cai

"Aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku, jadi saat tidak ada orang kau boleh berjalan di belakangku! Bagaimana? Kau pasti sangat senang!?" Kata Dao Ming Si.

"Ah, tentu aku sangat senang" Kata Shan Cai sambil tersenyum dengan senyum yang sulit dijelaskan artinya

"Sudah kuduga!" Kata Dao Ming Si

"Benar, aku sangat senang!" Kata Shan Cai sambil melepas semua dandanannya (sepatu, ikatan rambut), lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hei, apa maksudmu?" Kata Dao Ming Si.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan wanita lainnya! Aku tidak sudi!" Kata Shan Cai sambil berjalan keluar.

Dao Ming Si hanya heran dengan sikap Shan Cai yang menolak ajakannya itu.

~keesokan harinya, di sekolah.

Shan Cai masuk sekolah seperti biasa, namun semua orang menjauhinya, firasatnya sudah buruk. Ketika masuk kelas Shan Cai mendengar teman-temannya yang berbisik-bisik

"Hei, ternyata Shan Cai gadis itu sudah pernah aborsi 2X" kata seorang gadis pada temannya.

Shan Cai sangat terkejut dan dia melihat tulisan di papan tulis yang mengatakan bahwa ia pernah aborsi 2X. Shan Cai pun segera mendatangi Dao Ming Si yang sedang bersama anggota F4 lainnya di rumput.

"Dao Ming Si dasar kau wang ba dan! Asal kau tahu aku tidak pernah aborsi dan aku masih seorang gadis!" Kata Shan Cai dengan kasar lalu pergi.

"Apa? Dia kesini hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia masih adalah gadis?" Kata Dao Ming Si sambil tersenyum. Yap, yang menulis memang bukan Dao Ming Si... Siapakah penulisnya?

*TBC*

Bagi yang ingin tahu lagu pembukanya meteor garden yang dinyanyikan oleh Harlem Yu dan berjudul Qing Fei De Yi ini linknya (you tube) watch?v=fTzQAHYkopU

Okay, bagaimana chap 2 nya? Apa masih ada yang kurang atau perlu diperbaiki? Menerima kritik dan saran :D

REVIEW, PLEASE! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hi semua! Maaf lama updatenya x_x! Okey, selamat membaca! Review ya ;)

Title: Meteor Garden (流星花園 / Liu Xing Hua Yuan)

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Pengarang Aslinya Meteor Garden :D

Pair: Dao Ming Si X Shan Cai

Warning: OC, OOC, Gaje, Typo, dsb

Summary: Ying De adalah sekolah yang dihuni oleh orang-orang yang kaya, namun ada seorang gadis bernama Shan Cai yang berasal dari keluarga miskin masuk sekolah itu, dia bahkan berani menentang F4, suatu kelompok yang ditakuti oleh para siswa-siswi, maupun guru-guru. Mampukah Shan Cai menghadapi F4?

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

(A/N: Okay, saya akan bertahu di awal, saya akan memberikan beberapa OC dan menghilangkan beberapa tokoh seperti Dou Ming Feng (mamanya Dou Ming Si) si nenek sihir jahat itu, tetap keluar sih cuma dikit banget. Terus perjodohan dengan Xiao Zi tetap ada! Selamat membaca, jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan REVIEW!)

Shan Cai memasuki kelas dan melihat 2 teman wanitanya yang bernama xiao cao dan xiao hua (maaf! author lupa namanya panggil saja xiao cao -rumput kecil- dan xiao hua -bunga kecil-)

"Wah, Shan Cai ternyata kau sudah pernah aborsi 2X" kata Xiao Cao sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Diam! Pasti kalian yang menulisnya!?" Kata Shan Cai sambil memandang tajam mereka berdua.

"Jika iya?" Kata Xiao Hua

Shan Cai maju mendekatkan wajahnya ke Xiao Hua...

"Jika kau berani melakukannya lagi, kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa melihat bunga bermekaran pada musim semi!" Bisik Shan Cai tepat di telinga Xiao Hua. Lalu Shan Cai mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Xiao Cao...

"Jika kau berani melakukannya lagi, kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa melihat rumput yang terkena sinar matahari pada musim panas!" Bisik Shan Cai tepat di telinga Xiao Cao.

Keringat dingin membasahi dahi Xiao Cao dan Xiao Hua karena mendengar ancaman Shan Cai.

"Ku-kurasa aku mau ke toilet!" Kata Xiao Hua sambil pergi keluar kelas.

"Ku-kurasa aku juga!" Kata Xiao Cao mengikuti Xiao Hua.

"Huuh! Beraninya mereka!" Kata Shan Cai masih kesal dengan perilaku mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba Shan Cai menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan lirih...

"Xiao xing xing... Ni men zhen de hen mei li! Wo yao fei zai tian shang xiang ni men! La.. La.. La.. (Bintang kecil... Kalian amat sangat cantik! Aku ingin terbang di langit seperti kalian! La.. La.. La..)" Tanpa sadar air mata Shan Cai mengalir. {A/N: itu cuma lagu karangan author yang gak ada nadanya! Jadi intinya cuma kata-kata :D. O iya, maaf ya kalau salah :-)}

"Tidak! Aku bukan gadis yang lemah! Kata jie jie aku tidak boleh jadi gadis yang lemah, jadi aku tidak boleh menangis!" Kata Shan Cai sambil menghapus air matanya. Tanpa Shan Cai sadari, sedari tadi seorang lelaki yang diketahui bernama 'Hua Zhe Lei' memandanginya.

'Benar-benar gadis tegar!' Batin Lei.

~malam harinya, di sebuah atap rumah.

"Jie jie!" Kata Shan Cai pada wanita cantik disebelahnya.

"Wajahmu semakin pucat!" Kata Shan Cai lagi.

"Benar! Itu tandanya, waktu ku tidak akan lama lagi. Jika aku meninggalkan mu kau tetap harus jadi gadis yang tegar dan tidak mudah direndahkan! Okey?" Kata Xing'er

"*hiks* jie, ma-maaf, a-aku mungkin *hiks* tidak bisa ja-jadi seperti yang *hiks* jie jie harapkan *hiks*" kata Shan Cai sambil terisak. Xing'er memeluk Shan Cai.

"Kenapa? Ceritakan semua padaku!" Kata Xing'er.

"Ta-tadi..." Shan Cai pun menceritakan semuanya.

"*hiks* dui bu ji, jie jie! Xian zai wo zhen de xiang ku le! *hiks* (maaf, kakak! Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin menangis)" kata Shan Cai.

"Tidak apa! menangislah! Bukan berarti jika kau menangis kau adalah gadis yang lemah. Justru gadis yang tegar itu akan menangis, karena dia berani menunjukan kesedihannya di depan orang lain! Sedangkan gadis yang lemah hanya bisa bersembunyi!" Kata Xing'er.

"*hiks* xie xie ni a!" Kata Shan Cai sambil bersenden ke bahu Xing'er. Xing'er hanya tersenyum kecil melihat perilaku adik 'angkat'nya itu.

~keesokan harinya, di sekolah Ying De...

Shan Cai masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berubah dari dirinya, dia tetap seperti biasa. Namun yang berubah adalah perilaku orang-orang pada dirinya. Semua orang jadi begitu baik pada dirinya tak terkecuali Xiao Hua dan Xiao Cao.

"Wah... Wo zui meili de peng you lai le! Ni hao ma? (Wah... Temanku yang paling cantik datang! Apa kabar?)" Kata Xiao Cao.

"Nimen, wei shen me a? (Kalian kenapa?)" Kata Shan Cai.

"Ah, apa kau sudah sarapan? Aku mempunyai mie rumput laut yang berasal dari Korea! Apa kau mau?" Kata Xiao Hua.

"Tidak, terima kasih!" Kata Shan Cai.

"Ah, jika begitu apa kau mau mie ramen yang berasal dari Jepang? Itu sangat enak lo..." Kata Xiao Hua.

"Haiya, wo bu yao a! (Haiya, aku tidak mau!)" Kata Shan Cai dengan sedikit membentak.

"Oh! Baiklah, jika begitu apa nanti pulang sekolah kau mau pergi ke salon bersama kami? Kudengar salon itu sangat bagus kualitasnya!" Kata Xiao Hua.

"Huuh, wo mei you qian! (Huuh, aku tidak punya uang!)" Kata Shan Cai sambil mendengus sebal.

"Zhen me ke neng Dao Ming Si de nu peng you mei you qian? (Bagaimana mungkin pacar Dao Ming Si tidak punya uang?)" Kata Xiao Hua.

"Shen me?" Kata Shan Cai kaget.

"Ni kan kan ba! (Kamu lihatlah!)" Kata Xiao Cao sambil menunjuk papan mading. Mata Shan Cai sukses membulat melihat ada selembar kertas di papan mading yang bertuliskan Shan Cai adalah kekasih Dao Ming Si. Dengan sigap Shan Cai merobek kertas itu dan membuangnya.

"Dao Ming Si ni shi huang ba dan!" Kata Shan Cai sambil berjalan ke Dao Ming Si.

"Dao Ming Si, ni zai gan shen me? Ni wei shen me xie, ru guo wo shi ni de nu peng you? (Dao Ming Si, apa yang kau lakukan? Kamu kenapa menulis, jika aku adalah pacarmu?)" Kata Shan Cai ketika menemukan orang yang dicarinya, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Dao Ming Si

"Ah itu! Memang kenapa?" Kata Dao Ming Si santai, tidak peduli Shan Cai yang sekarang sudah pada mode habanero *gubrak* #abaikan

"Hei! Kau! Sudahlah tidak ada gunanya aku berbicara denganmu menggunakan mulut!" Kata Shan Cai sambil maju dan mau menampar Dao Ming Si, namun tangan Dao Ming Si menahannya.

"Fang kai wo ba! (Lepaskan aku!)" Kata Shan Cai sambil menatap tajam Dao Ming Si. Dao Ming Si hanya diam tidak melepaskan genggamannya. Tiba-tiba datang seorang wanita cantik, tetapi sayang wajahnya pucat pasi. Wanita itu menggunakan jubah yang menutupinya dari kepala sampai kaki.

"Fang kai ta! (Lepaskan dia!)" Kata wanita itu ketus.

"Ni shi shei? (Kau siapa?)" Tanya Dao Ming Si sambil melepaskan Shan Cai. (Okey, mulai sekarang Dao Ming Si author singkat jadi A Si... Soalnya kepanjangan :D)

"Wo jiao Yang Liu Xing!" Kata gadis yang ternyata adalah Xing'er itu.

"Jie jie, kau kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Shan Cai.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Kata Xing'er.

"Bu shi a! Dan shi... (Tidak! Tetapi...)" Kata Shan Cai memutus perkataannya.

"Jadi dia yang bernama Dao Ming Si!" Kata Xing'er sambil mengamati A Si.

"Iya! Memang kenapa?" Kata A Si.

"Huuh, hmm... Dan ini pasti yang bernama Hua Zhe Lei!" Kata Xing'er sambil mengamati Lei, jarak antara mereka berdua hanya sekitar 5 cm, jadi sangat dekat.

~Hua Zhe Lei's PoV

'Deg deg deg' jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, entahlah karena apa... Atau mungkin karena gadis di depanku? Matanya sangat indah, kuakui dia tidak seperti orang ASIA yang umumnya berwarna mata hitam atau coklat, matanya berwarna biru safir. (huwwaa... Maaf yaa! Soalnya author suka mata dengan warna biru safir :D #abaikan) ya, bagiku matanya sangat indah, dia juga sangat cantik. Tetapi, wajahnya terlihat pucat, apa dia sakit?

~Normal PoV

Xing'er melanjutkan aktivitasnya yaitu mengamati satu persatu anggota F4 dan hebatnya dugaannya tepat semua. Semua yang dia sebutkan benar!

"Sebenarnya kau siapa?" Tanya A Si.

"Bukankah sudah kukatangan! Namaku Yang Liu Xing..." Kata Xing'er

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Shan Cai?" Tanya A Si ketus.

"Wo shi ta de jie jie! (Aku adalah kakaknya!)" Kata Xing'er.

"Ah, dui bu ji a! Wo bu zhi dao, ru guo ni shi Shan Cai de jie jie! (Ah, maaf! Aku tidak tahu, jika kamu adalah kakaknya Shan Cai!)" Kata A Si sambil membungkukan badan.

"Memang kau siapanya Shan Cai?" Tanya Xing'er.

"Wo shi Shan Cai de nan peng you! (Aku adalah kekasihnya Shan Cai!)" Kata A Si sambil memeluk Shan Cai.

"Hei!" Kata Shan Cai sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan A Si.

"Oh! Benarkah? Aku banyak mendengarmu dari Shan Cai!" Kata Xing'er.

"Oh! Dia bercerita apa tentangku?" Tanya A Si tetap memasang senyuman manisnya. (Author gak bisa bayangin ._. #abaikan)

"Dia berkata jika kau adalah lelaki yang menyebalkan, jelek, tidak tahu sopan santun-" belum sempat Xing'er menyelesaikan perkataannya, A Si sudah memotong...

"Oh benarkah? Wah, kelihatannya dia sedikit berbohong!" Kata A Si tetap memasang senyumannya tetapi kali ini senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Sudah kuduga dia akan berkata seperti itu!" Kata A Si lirih, sehingga tidak dapat didengar siapapun!

"Ah, jika begitu aku tidak akan menganggu reoni kalian! Zai jian!" Kata Xing'er sambil meninggalkan mereka, sebelum pergi ia melirik ke Shan Cai sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Huuh, mengapa kau mengatakan aku se-buruk itu pada jie jie mu!" Kata A Si seteleh Xing'er pergi.

"Lepaskan aku!" Kata Shan Cai sambil melepaskan pelukan A Si.

"Hei, kenapa kau mengatakan aku se-buruk itu pada jie jie mu?" Tanya A Si mengulang pertanyaanmu.

"Memang itu kenyataannya!" Kata Shan Cai sambil pergi meninggalka F4.

"Ni..." Kata A Si kesal.

"Hei, ni zhen de xihuan ta ma? (Kau benar-benar menyukainya kah?)" Tanya Mei Zhou.

"Hnn..." Kata A Si mulai meniru gaya Fugaku #plak #abaikan

"Hnn... Itu iya atau tidak?" Tanya Mei Zhou kesal.

"Menurutmu?" Kata A Si sambil pergi meninggalkan Mei Zhou, Xi Men, Lei.

"Ah anak ini!" Kata Mei Zhou kesal lalu juga pergi meninggalkan Xi Men dan Lei.

"Lalu, aku juga pergi dahulu!" Kata Lei meninggalkan Xi Men sendirian.

"Kalian teman macam apa meninggalkanku sendirian?" Kata Xi Men berteriak kesal karena ditinggal sendirian.

"Huuh!" Xi Men mendengus sebal, lalu ia juga pergi.

*TBC*

Ah, akhirnya selesai juga, setelah lama gak update fic ini! Maaf yaa ^^ Hmm... Disini author sangkut-sangkutin anime sedikit hehehe... MAAF! Oh iya, author merubah jalan ceritanya karena chap 1&2 author nilai terlalu mirip (memang persis) sama cerita aslinya! Hehehe...

Okey, terakhir 'REVIEW, PLEASE!' Kalau kalian review ntar author lanjutin deh! (Reader: Emang cerita lo bagus? #plak)...

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

!

!

!


End file.
